


No longer your best

by Aracne_web



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_web/pseuds/Aracne_web
Summary: Marc can finish this before monday right?No, without sleeping he cantAnd nath is sure of that
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	No longer your best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASingleRaindrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleRaindrop/gifts).



11:59

Stupid 11:59

And he still. Hadn't. finished!

It was sooo easy, but for some reason, his brain was too fucking dry!

~~ See? You can't do anything right. You're lucky Nathaniel hasn't noticed, he's only with you for your writing, what will he do when he notices you're not even good for that? He'll leave you. Amd you will deserve it ~~

~~ Useless  ~~

Okay, okay, this is easy, he just has to finish before the end of the week, it's only saturday, basically sunday, he can do it

He has to do it.

2 hours later, no closer to finishing

Why

Just why?!

It was just so easy!

He just has to finish this scene!

But it still feels too bland, too plain! 

Why. Is . this. So .Darn . Difficult!

He can feel tears starting to form, and unconsciously begins to search for butterflies 

Stupid Hawmoth with his stupid butterflies and his stupid akuma's!

Aghhhhh!

"Rainbow? Are you alright?" Oh , right, nath was still there

"Yeah, i'm fine"

"You don't sound fine"

"Yeah just….a scene "

"How long have you been working?"

"Since ummm ten i think?"

"Darling "

"I know I know it's just…. I need it ready! It's important, sleep can wait right? "

Nath sits on the bed and looks at his partner, his eyebrow rises

"Nath, go to sleep"

"Not without you"

Right, nath was almost as stubborn as him

"Nath"

"Marc"

A battle of stares

"Fineeee, just wait a minute i save the file"

"I'll be waiting"

Does as he promised, the writer approached the bed and laid besides his lover, soon he found himself in a warm mess of limbs

Huh, maybe sleep wasn't so bad after all


End file.
